Rose Tyler's Five Great Loves
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Rose Tyler has loved only five people unconditionally in her life. All were torn away from her.


Mickey Smith

She and Mickey had been good friends for years, but it wasn't until they were seventeen did he ask her out. As it happened, it was on Valentine's Day. It had been about four months since Jimmy Stone had left her, and she was still cautious about a relationship. But Mickey was so kind, and he didn't try anything but kissing. For their first date, they had seen a horror movie at the local cinema. They had both ended up laughing so hard they had been kicked out. After that, he had taken her to the park. They had swung on the swing sets of their childhood days, and reflected on their past decisions.

"Rose, if anything ever happens to you, I will always be your best friend. You can trust me," he had said. And she believed him.

Afterwards, her days consisted of Mickey. He was her best friend, her boyfriend, her confident. It wasn't long before she realized that a little bit of her would always love Mickey Smith.

The Doctor

It had happened when they had seen the end of the world. They had stood in the London crowds, and she had told him he had her. That was when she thought,

I could so easily fall in love with this man.

And she had fallen so fast and hard for him. She lived to see his manic smile, hear his voice ramble on and on about some random subject. She loved his hand and his smile and his voice and his compassion. It had scared her, how strongly she felt for the Doctor, and how fast it had happened. For two long years of utter contentment and adventure, she loved him. After Bad Wolf Bay, she allowed herself exactly two weeks to mourn, but then she got up, and started to work. She was Rose Tyler, and a man wasn't going to stop her from living

Ianto Jones

She had met Ianto at Torchwood. He had brought her coffee every day, and every day he had smiled at her and asked her how she was doing. After two weeks, he asked her out. She said yes. They had gone to see a play, and afterwards they had walked around a park that had only existed in the parallel world. They had walked barefoot in the grass, her arm linked through his. After talking for a while, they had lain on his coat and watched the stars. They fell asleep, and awoke the next morning when the sun rose. Laughing, they had returned home.

Over the next year, she fell in love. He understood her hate for paperwork, and her love for adventure. He told her about his old fiancée, and she told him about the Doctor.

On January 6th, a year and a half after Ianto and her had started dating; a call came in at midnight. Ianto had been in a car crash. His car had spun out of control, and he landed upside down in a ditch. He had died instantly.

As she drove to the hospital with tears streaming down her face, she wished that she had told him exactly how much she loved him.

Rory Williams

Two years after Ianto's death, Rose was injured when dealing with a Weavel. She had been taken to the hospital. A nurse by the name of Rory Williams was on duty, and he got to work in the stunningly pretty blonde woman, who had such a strange injury.

When Rose awoke, the first face she saw was that of Rory's. She was taken to the hospital six more times when he asked her to dinner. She accepted.

That night, she met Rory at Lovebell's, a fancy restaurant downtown. He was nice and funny. He told her about Leadworth, about his child hood love, Amy Pond. She told about the Doctor, about Torchwood, and about Ianto. He didn't believe her. Two weeks later, he saw her dealing with an alien. He asked her to dinner again. She agreed. He told her how Amy had run off with some man named John Smith. Seven months later, Rose and Rory left to travel to America. When they got back, three months later, they were engaged. As the wedding came closer, Rose was sure to tell him how much she loved him. On June 29th, Rose walked into Torchwood, to see people giving her sympathetic looks. Confused, she saw on the front page of the newspaper:

BANK ROBBERY LEAVES ONE DEAD : RORY WILLIAMS, AGE 29

Rose took two weeks off, and no one saw her in public for all of that.

Owen Harper

Rose met Owen Harper a year and a half after Rory died. He had just been hired, and she was in charge of showing him the ropes. He was cold and seemed to be very reserved. But he was excellent at his job, and didn't get a scratch on him. He and Rose worked together all the time, and were soon known as Torchwood's best team. Jackie invited him over for dinner, and encouraged Rose to date him. Rose refused, but two weeks later she found herself strolling down the street hand in hand with Owen Harper.

He was discreet and untrusting, but he was excellent with Tony, and was one of the best partners Rose had ever had.

It was after an especially difficult mission, and Rose and Owen fell asleep curled up in a heart shaped cuddle on the couch. Afterwards, Jackie took Owen into the kitchen to talk to him

"Look," she said. "Rose had lost everyone that she loves, so don't you dare go dyeing on her, okay?" Owen promised, but two months later Rose and Owen were out stopping a Plamsavore. It got to Owen, and Rose was too late. After stopping it, she had sat next to Owen, sobbing his name.

"Owen, please. Come back, come back." It was too late. Owen Harper was gone.


End file.
